Another DoppleGanger (Klaus MikaelsonOC)
by RavenRhodes1463
Summary: Raven is Elena's fraternal twin and the descendant of Katherines fraternal twin Arella. The difference? Arella had powers far greater than any witch and Raven got them, She doesn't know it yet but she will very soon. Raven went to stay with distant relatives after her and Elena's parents died and now she has come back at possibly the worst possible time. Vampires,Werewolves,Witches
1. Chapter 1

_Raven has black hair to just below her breasts, She has deep purple eyes, She is 5ft2 a few inches shorter than Elena, And her style is pretty much the same as Elena with a few little differences._

_Raven and Jeremy have never been very close, Raven has known for a while that she and Elena are adopted but she kept it to herself. Raven is very observant and she keeps an eye on her surroundings all the time. Raven is very protective of Elena mostly but she will defend Jeremy too, Raven is 3 Minutes older than Elena but she makes sure Elena knows it._


	2. Ch1 Going Home

_Hey, my name is Raven Gilbert and I am 17 years old. For the past 2 years I have been staying with distant cousins after my parents died, But I miss home, My fraternal twin Elena, And my younger brother Jeremy. So here I am back in our home town Mystic falls and I am beyond nervous to see my family again. Oh yeah, I am at the local bar/cafe right now and I have definitely missed this town._

_"Is this seat taken?" I look up and meet a pair of bright blue eyes "N-No" I stuttered...The man laughs and sits across from me "I'm Damon Salvator, You are?" I smile "Raven Gilbert" A look of surprise crosses his face "Gilbert? Are you related to Elena and Jeremy?" He asks and I nod nervously "Y-Yeah Elena is my fraternal twin and Jeremy is my little brother" He smirks and looks into my eyes "And I'm just meeting you now? Where have you been?" I blush and laugh "I was staying with my cousins a couple of towns over, Sorry how do you know my family?" He facepalms making me giggle "Oh! Your sister is dating my brother Stefan" My jaw drops "Huh, Did not see that coming" I smile and he smirks "I could give you a ride to my house if you want" I tilt my head "Your house?" He realizes that he sounded weird "Oh, Duh! Your sister has been staying with us at the Salvator boarding house for a while" I smile "Yeah sure you can give me a ride" He laughs and I follow him out to his car._

_XX_

_"So what brings you back to Mystic Falls? I mean apart from your family?" Damon asks about 5 Minutes into driving "This might sound weird...I feel like my sister needs me, Now more than ever...There's an urgency to it and I can't explain it" I see him raise his eyebrows "Sorry I know we just met and now I already sound like a weirdo" I laugh and he scoffs "You? A weirdo? No..." He smirks and I laugh "Hey I'm fine with it normal is boring" I smirk as the boarding house comes into view._

_"Wow it's beautiful" I gasp all but hanging out of the window "Wait until you see the inside" Damon smirks and parks the car._

_XX_

_20 Minutes later we are about to walk inside Damon insisted he shows me around the garden. "How long has it been since you saw your sister?" I puff my cheeks out "Uh about 2 and a half years" I smile sadly "I suppose we should hurry inside then hm" I nod as he opens the door and I follow him into a Living room area._

_"Raven?" I walk fully into the room and see Elena on the sofa "Elena!" I scream, Run to her, And hug her. "I've missed you so much!" I cry into her shoulder "I've missed you too" She cries pulling back, We both start laughing hysterically._

_"Your Mascara!" We yell together and this makes us laugh even harder, We are pulled back by a cough "Oh right sorry, Raven this is my boyfriend Stefan" She introduces and I turn to him "Hey I'm Raven" He smiles an overly kind smile "Nice to meet you finally, Elena has told me so much about you" He offers his hand and I take it but hold it very tightly "Then you have probably heard I am very protective of my sister and if you hurt her I will murder you" I turn on my serious face "I would never dream of hurting Elena I love her too much" I smile "Good then we shouldn't have a problem!" I take a seat on the opposite sofa "Is this you back for good?" Elena asks sitting back down beside Stefan "Yeah Elena I'm not going anywhere, Now wanna tell me what's going on with you?" She tilts her head "What are you talking about?" I laugh "Elena, You and I have always been able to tell when something is bothering the other one and I have been sensing something off for months" She looks at Stefan and Damon "Can I talk to you guys for a minute?" The 2 boys nod and all 3 walk out! "Ok, I'll just wait here then..."._

_XX_

_10 Minutes later they walk back in and Elena sits beside me "There's something I have to tell you and to be honest you probably won't believe me" I sigh "Come on Elena when have I never believed you?" She nods "Ok, A lot has changed since you left this town is different, The world is different now. Vampires, Werewolves, And Witches exist" I laugh "HA! Good one you almost had me fooled" Damon is suddenly beside me "Want me to prove it?" He asks "Uh I mean that would be helpful" He looks into my eyes and his face changes, He has red eyes around his iris, There are veins under his eyes, And he has fangs..."Woah!" I get off the sofa and back away toward the door "Elena! What the hell!" I can't believe this "Raven please don't panic! Stefan and Damon are friendly" I laugh sarcastically "Ha, Right nice Vampires...I have to go" I run out of the boarding house and don't stop, Ignoring the unknown eyes I can feel on me._

_End Of Chapter 1, I know it is short but I really wanted to get the first chapter up._

_-Ray_


	3. An Eventful Day

_I get to my house about 10 minutes later and I take a well-needed break for air as I get the spare key from an old flower pot beside the porch. I open the door with very shaky hands and since the house is empty I just go up to my room._

_I make sure my windows are locked and turn to my door "Agh!" There is a man standing at my now open door! "My apologies, I did not mean to frighten you" He's very...Polite "You sneak into my house and up to my bedroom, What did you think would happen?!" He freaking smirks! "Well I saw you at the Salvator house and I wanted to say hello, But you ran out" Recovering from the shock now I snap "Who the hell are you!?" I yell louder than intended and he runs over to me impossibly fast "I see Elena filled you in on Vampires and such" He looks into my eyes and I feel strange "Who are you? Why are you in Mystic Falls?" He asks and I can't stop my words "My name is Raven Gilbert, Mystic Falls is my home" He pulls back and I shake my head "What did you just do to me?" He smiles "Your sister didn't tell you everything then. Vampires can compel people it's a form of mind control" My jaw drops "Mind control? Great, You didn't tell me your name" I step back and he stays where he is "My name is Elijah, Save your sister the trouble I'll fill you in on everything" He walks over to me and puts his hands on my head, Memories and stuff about Vampires play out like a movie behind my closed eyes._

_A few minutes later he lets go of me and I step back "I just got home and I have to be killed?!" I groan holding my head "Yes, Your timing seems...Convenient" This is too much "Get out!" I yell and he seems to understand this is an overload of information, He nods and 'Vamp Speeds' out._

_"I need to sleep" I mumble and strip down to my black long-sleeved top and Lacey black underwear. I crawl into bed, Turn my lamp off, And go to sleep._

_XX_

_"Raven wake up" I groan as Elena is shaking me "Come on get up! We need to talk now" I grab my phone and look at the time it is 9 am._

_"We don't need to talk about anything, Elijah already filled me in last night" I growl throwing the covers off of my body and getting out of bed, "What!? Elijah was here?" She asks "Yeah, He snuck in here last night and he compelled me...Then he showed me everything about vampires and a sacrifice" I groan rubbing my temples "You know about that?" She groans "Elijah thinks my coming back here seems awfully convenient, I had no idea anything like this was possible. Elena I don't want to fight with you, Not when I just got back and we haven't seen each other in years" She smiles "If you have any other questions I would be happy to fill you in, I promise no more secrets" She gets off the bed, walks over to me, and hugs me. I laugh "Ok, Get out I need to get dressed" She raises her eyebrows "Where ya going?" She asks suspiciously "I'm gonna go to the grill and get some breakfast, I also need to get some forms to get into the school, And I want to go visit our 'parents' graves" She nods and walks out of my room._

_I get dressed in black skinny jeans, A white tank top with a flannel over the top, And black wedge ankle boots. I grab my phone, Notebook, Pen, My Five Nights At Freddy's: The Twisted One's book, And put everything in my bag._

_I head into my bathroom to wash my face, brush my teeth, And brush my hair._

_10 Minutes later I go back into my room, grab my bag, And head out...I really need to get a car!_

_XX_

_40 Minutes later I get to the Grill and walk inside. "Hm" I'm heading over to the bar and I see Damon talking to a dirty blonde/ Light brown-haired man. I sit on the stool beside Damon and smile "Morning" Both men turn their attention to me and Damon looks...worried "Oh! Damon who is this?" The brown/blonde man asks smirking at me "Hey I'm Raven" I reach my hand past Damon and the man kisses my hand "Pleasure to meet you, Niklaus but you can call me Klaus" I blush "N-Nice to meet you Klaus" Damon finally snaps out of whatever was in his mind "Raven...Whatcha doing here?" He asks and my stomach growls making me blush out of embarrassment "Breakfast, I'm so sorry if I interrupted something" Klaus laughs he is very attractive "You didn't interrupt anything Love, In fact I would love to join you for breakfast...If you don't mind of course" I smile and tuck my hair behind my ear "I-I don't m-mind" Damon goes stiff as a board and the barman comes over "Hey what can I getcha?" He asks with a boyish smile "Bacon, Eggs, And a coffee with 3 sugar and milk" He nods and Klaus orders Bacon, Eggs, And a whiskey? I shake my head and hop off the stool "I'm gonna go get us a table" I smile at Klaus and leave them to it._

_I sit at a middle table and wait for Klaus and the food to come, I think about Klaus while I wait._

_He is very attractive, He's very charming, And I get the feeling he is funny too. But why does he want to have breakfast with me? After only just meeting? I groan and rub my temples, If I keep thinking too much I'm gonna get a migraine._

_XX_

_10 Minutes later Klaus and the waiter come over "Sorry about that Love" Klaus smiles as the waiter puts the plates and cups down "I-It's fine, I um I have to ask...Why do you want to have breakfast with me? We just met and I am nothing special" He smirks "And who said your nothing special?" I blush and look away "T-That's just how I think...Sorry I'm a downer" He laughs and drinks his whiskey "How old are you Sweetheart?" He asks "17, You?" I ask drinking my coffee "Ha! I'm old" I laugh "You don't look old, What brings you to town?" I smile and he looks into my eyes "My own personal issues, Damon tells me you just got here last night. How long have you been gone?" I sigh "Too long, I wish I had been here for my sister but I couldn't handle it when my parents died" He tilts his head "Sister?" I nod "My sister is Elena Gilbert, We are fraternal twins" He raises his eyebrows "Wow I did not see that coming! Are you and your sister close?" I nod "Y-Yeah we are I mean we used to be...It's been a very long time and I am not sure anymore, I've learned a lot of new things being back here" He hmm's and we fall into a comfortable silence while we eat._

_XX_

_Ding!_

_I get a message and smile at Klaus "I am so sorry about that, It's probably my sister" He smiles "It's fine Love" I check my phone and there is a message from an unknown number._

_Unknown: Remember those vampires we talked about? Klaus is one of them, A very dangerous one._

_I look around and my eyes meet Damon's at the bar, He smiles and waves his phone. I groan and Klaus also looks at Damon "What's wrong?" He asks turning back to me "N-Nothing, Just an annoyance" I groan and open my phone back to the message._

_Raven: He has not given me any reason to think he is 'A very dangerous' Vampire so please leave me alone Damon, I can handle myself._

_I close my phone and meet Klaus's eyes "I'm sorry about that, I really need to get going. I have a lot of stuff to do today" I grab my bag and head over to the Bar._

_I give the waiter the money and I turn to Damon "Hope you're happy now! I have just acted like a complete bitch to someone who didn't deserve it" I growl and walk out of the grill._

_XX_

_"I am not walking everywhere today" I mumble and text Elena._

_R: Hey Elena, Are you busy?_

_E: Nope! Not busy, What's up?_

_R: Can you give me a ride to the school? I really don't want to walk everywhere today..._

_E: Sure, Where are you?_

_R: Outside the grill, See you soon._

_I put my phone away and sit on a bench while I wait for Elena._

_XX_

_Literally 10 seconds later Klaus sits on the bench beside me and I sigh "I know what you are...But that's not why I left, Damon pissed me off and I have a short fuse" Klaus smirks "Well Damon has that effect on people, And what am I sweetheart?" I turn and look into his eyes "Your a vampire apparently 'A very dangerous one' as Damon puts it" He laughs "Well he's right Love, But I have no intention of hurting you...yet" I tilt my head "Yet? What do you mean by yet?" I ask not breaking eye contact "Have you been told about a sacrifice?" I nod "I'm the one who performs it" My mouth forms an O as Elena pulls up "Raven? Get in the car" I stand up and open the door before turning back to Klaus "I want to know more about it, I deserve that much since I've come home just to die" I don't give him time to respond as I get in the car, Slam the door, And Elena starts driving._

_XX_

_We get to the school and I turn to Elena "Wait here I won't be long" She nods and I head inside._

_XX_

_As promised it didn't take long and I am now back in the car, Forms are done, And now I wait for a response._

_"I think I'm going to leave the grave visiting for another day, What do you have planned for tonight?" I ask getting my seatbelt on "I was thinking Me, You, Stefan, And Damon have dinner tonight as a welcome home thing" I smile "That sounds amazing!" She laughs and we head home._

_XX_

_We get home and Elena takes out her phone "Ok! Now to call Stefan" I laugh and go get a drink out of the fridge._

_A few minutes later she walks into the kitchen "Done! Stefan is picking up Damon and then they will be here, Any ideas on what to make for dinner?" She asks "Uh...Curry?" She laughs "Curry's good" I smile and we get started on dinner._

_XX_

_40 Minutes later there is a knock at the door and Elena goes to get it._

_We finished cooking the rice, Chicken, and now I am just adding the final touches to the curry sauce._

_Elena, Damon, And Stefan walk into the kitchen, "Hey Raven" Stefan smiles and Damon actually glares at me! "Hey Stefan, Dinners almost done" I smile as Elena grabs some plates. I turn to her "I feel like I am being an idiot and I just noticed it now, Vampires eat normal food?" She laughs "Yeah they eat normal food"_

_"They can also hear you!" Damon yells from the sofa "Noted!" I yell back and help Elena plate the food, "Drinks?" Elena asks "Do we have milkshake?" I ask as she opens the fridge "Banana?" I groan "It will do" she laughs and pours me a glass, Stefan is having water, Damon is having...Bourbon? And Elena joined me on the milkshake train. We all take a seat at the table and start eating._

_XX_

_5 Minutes into eating Elena turns to me "So Raven I think we need to talk about Klaus, And what happened earlier" I groan "Fine" I am now being lectured about how Klaus is the bad guy, he wants us all dead, and I am supposed to stay away from him. "Elena I can handle myself I really don't need this lecture right now" I snap and go back to eating._

_XX_

_10 Minutes later I finish eating, Put my dishes in the sink, and I am about to head upstairs._

_Ding!_

_My phone alerts me to a message, Unknown number. Well it's not Damon because I saved his earlier._

_Unknown: Hello Love! It's Klaus I got your number from Damon...Well he doesn't know that ;) Anyway I want you to meet me at this address *Alaric's address here* We can talk about the sacrifice and any other questions you have._

_Raven: OK, I'll be there soon._

_Ugh more walking! I groan and head to the door, "Woah!" and I just walked into a chest "And where are you going?" Damon smirks and I glare "Out" I try and move past him but he keeps standing in my way! "Elena!" I yell and she walks in followed by Stefan "Please tell Damon to let me out or I am going to kick him in the balls" She tilts her head "Why? Where are you going?" I groan "I was going to go for a walk" I lie keeping my heartbeat steady "She's not lying" Stefan tells Elena "Damon move" He glares at them and me "What!? She is clearly up to something!" He is too busy glaring at Stefan so I take the opportunity to walk by him and out of the door._

_Surprisingly I am not followed as I make my way to the address Klaus gave me._

_End of chapter, Hope you enjoyed!_

_-Ray_


	4. A Chat With Klaus

_I've been walking for about 10 minutes and a car has just pulled up beside me._

_"Raven Gilbert?" A man I wanna say in his 20's asks rolling down the window "Yes? Who are you?" I frown "My name is Devon, I was asked by Klaus to pick you up" He smiles opening the passenger door for me "Oh? Thank you" I smile getting into the car._

_XX_

_We pull up to an apartment building 10 minutes later "Thank you for driving me" I smile opening the door "Last apartment, Top floor" He smiles and I get out and close the door._

_XX_

_I take a deep breath knocking on the door, I am so stupid...Why am I doing this? _

_"Hello Love!" Klaus smirks opening the door "Uh H-Hi" He tilts his head "You have nothing to fear from me Love, Come in" I can't help the scoff that comes from my mouth "I have nothing to fear from you? Are you kidding me? Have you forgotten that you're going to kill me soon?" That was a mistake...He grabs my arms and drags me inside the apartment._

_He slams me up against a wall and grabs my throat "Watch your tone! I can still hurt you" He growls "I'm s-so sorry!" I gasp "Huh? I never thought I would see that face again" I just heard Elena's voice? I look past Klaus and I see Elena...No not Elena she wouldn't have gotten here before me "Just a sec Love" Klaus lets go of me and vamp runs over to the Elena look-alike "Go to your room, Fine a sharp object, And stab yourself. Don't stop until I come and get you...Oh! And be quiet about it" The girl now Vamp runs out of the room. _

_Klaus turns back to me "Sit...Please" I slowly take a seat on the sofa as Klaus pours a couple of drinks._

_"Here ya go Love, Now what would you like to know?" Klaus smirks handing me a glass of whiskey? And sitting on the sofa beside me, I turn to face him "What does this sacrifice do? Why is it needed? Also I don't drink whiskey" I smile pouring my whiskey into his glass._

_"A witch put a curse on me over 1000 years ago to make a part of me become dormant, This sacrifice breaks that curse" He's so calm "That's it? My sister and I have to die for you to what? Get more powerful? I'm sorry some witch did this to you but why the hell does it have to be us?" Why am I not more angry at him for this? _

_"Well the witch cast the curse by killing the original two doppelgangers. And the reason why you and Elena have to die is because the next line of doppelgangers royally messed it up. One of them had a child and then got turned into a vampire to avoid it, Because of that the other doppelganger got to have a child and live to die of old age. The sacrifice can only be performed with both of them human" Klaus explains "The girl in the room? She's Elena's doppelganger?" I ask frowning "Yes Katerina has been hiding from me for over 200 years" I stand up "You're telling me if she hadn't gone and got turned into a vampire...My sister and I would be safe and there would be no need for a sacrifice?" He smirks "Now you're getting it Love! Yes if Katerina hadn't been so selfish you and Elena would be safe" I glare at the door she went in "And what about the other one? What was my doppelganger like?" Klaus smirks at me "Her name was Arella and she was willing to go through with it, I could actually tolerate her" His eyes darken as he looks at me._

_"I don't hold the sacrifice against you Klaus...It's getting late, I should go" I soften my eyes as I look at him "The sacrifice is in a few days, You should say your goodbyes" He actually looks remorseful as he walks over to me "Great...I wish I got to know you sooner Klaus" I smile placing my hand on his arm "The man that dropped you off is waiting on you outside" He looks down at my hand "Good Night Klaus" I whisper and head to the car._

_XX_

_Devon dropped me off at the exact spot he picked me up from, I have just gotten home, and I am now in my room._

_"Well look who's home!" I jump turning to my door "Damon?! Go away!" I scream glaring at him "No I don't think I will...I knew you were lying I can smell Klaus on you" He glares back "I really don't care Damon" I roll my eyes and go sit on my bed._

_"Hm? Elena! Stefan!" Damon yells...Great just what I need "Damon? Why are you yelling? Raven, You're back?" Elena smiles at me as she walks into my room, "Stefan, Smell her" Wow Damon did not just say that "Why? What is it now?" Elena groans clearly as annoyed as I am "Stefan...Don't you dare smell me" I glare making him put his hands up "I didn't move!" I laugh and walk over to Damon "I'll tell them!" I snap pushing Damon's chest "I went to see Klaus...Save the lecture, I really don't care. We only have a few days left to live anyway" I grab a set of Pj's and go to the bathroom._

XX

_I change into the Grey tank top and black shorts I picked out._

_I go back to my room "Thank god" It's empty. I close my door, turn my light off, get into bed, And almost instantly fall asleep._

_End of Chapter 3! I know it's been a while but thank you so much for the support I've gotten on this story!_

_-Ray_


End file.
